Hungry Slime
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: So she was really reincarnated huh? Rimuru would make her way in this new world. But honestly though, what was with this weird obsession she had with eating things? It was almost intolerable. Plus, when one is used to being alone, its hard when to let new friends in. Especially when there are dark thoughts tugging at the corner of her mind. FemRimuru Rimuruxalot darker themes
1. The Beginning

**So yes I have fallen into a new series and am horrified by just the few handful of stories for this series. I mean "That time i got reincarnated as a slime" is like amazing. I love it. The fan base is waaay to small.**

**If anything this story will focus on a female first slime. That means main attraction is males, but will show some reaction towards the same gender as well. The mind is the same even if the body is a blob. A****nyways there will be some darker themes here later on. I always enjoy writing not-so-stable characters lmao. So t****here's that. First chapter will be a bit sloppy as right now I'm just trying to get it out and then ill go back and smooth it over.**

**Please ask if you have any questions. **

Mikami satoru always felt somewhat content with her life. Yet at the same time not. She had a good paying job working with a major contractor firm. One thing that bothered her was she had always lived alone, as she has never had a boyfriend. Her features alone weren't exactly something that would make her popular, as she would never stand out in a crowd. Her short back hair made her take on a plain boyish appearance.

As for the living alone issue, when she was younger, she had attempted a handful of times to express interest in a few males and females but each time was turned down. Mikami simply felt as if she was fine being alone in this world after that. She dove into her work and had become fairly good at what she does. If anything she does have a few acquaintances she enjoys hanging with a few times after work.

This being said, she was currently waiting near a busy light outside of the restaurant she and a coworker and his new fiance had promised to meet up. She held tightly onto the strap of her bag and started to wonder if they would even show. As soon as that thought had stopped, she spotted the light brown familiar head popping up between the crowd of people. Her junior coworker Tamura, was getting closer and she seen he had his new fiance, Sawatari, hand tugging her along gently through the crowd. They both got closer and began to wave when they spotter her.

Mikami lifted a hand with a small smile in show of greeting. "Tamura! Sawatari! Wonderful to see you both. I haven't seen either if you since i got news of the proposal." Tamura lifted a hand sheepishly and pulled Sawatari closer. "We have been adjusting. So many things have been happening it's been pretty hectic. But i know you haven't really interacted much with Sawatari so i wanted to bring her with me today!"

Feeling a bit embarrassed, his fiance reached to shake Mikami's hand. Mikami shook hands and felt her own embarrassment grow. She prayed they wouldn't ask her for anything advise wise. She knew nothing about anything regarding relationships or marriage. "I'm glad we could finally meet

outside the office Sawatari, Tamura is was always going on about you! All good things of course.'" She laughed as her junior blushed and the woman smiled.

'Of course! Im happy we could meet as well! If anything we were hoping we could ask you a few-" She was cut off by a loud scream and everybody flinched and turned toward the noise. Down the street a man in a shady looking hoodie, was waving a knife around and a body stood at his feet. Mikami took a step back as shock took over. Looked like a mugging gone wrong. How stupid could that man be? Suddenly the man started to run. Straight toward her and her two coworkers.

The man started sprinting trying to run away from the scene of the crime and came barreling right at Sawatari. Tamura stepped in front of her and held out his arms trying to shield her from the man. Mikami's eyes widen, what was he doing? They needed to get out of the way. Before she could think, she pushed them both out of the way as the man got closer. She felt a stabbing sharp pain in her side. She looked down, and the man was staring at her with a manic grin and took off taking his knife with him, causing blood to spurt out of the wound as he yanked the knife away. Mikami felt intense pain radiate through her body. What in the world just happened?

Heat spread from where she was stabbed. God it was if she was on fire.

_Confirmed_

_-Acquiring Fire Resistance-_

_Success_

Was she really just stabbed? Was she seriously dying?

_Confirmed_

_-Acquiring Piercing Resistance-_

_Success_

_Confirmed_

_-Acquiring Physical Attack Resistance-_

_Success_

Who was being so loud? Tamura? She thought she heard a strange voice but maybe it was just Tamura being annoying. Why is he yelling about blood? Oh well obviously she's going to bleed of she got stabbed. Yet again, she squeezed her eyes shut as the pain intensified. Something vital must have been stabbed. She cant stand the pain.

_Confirmed_

_-Acquiring Pain Immunity Resistance-_

_Success_

"C-calm down Ta-Tamura...It's not a-….a big d-deal right? Don't even worry about i-it." His face was white as a sheet and looked to be barley on the verge of crying. She tried to peer over Tamura's shaking shoulder to see how his fiance was holding up when her whole body slightly spasm. Mikami felt aggravated knowing she was losing so much blood. Was she actually really going to die here?

_Confirmed_

_-Designing A Body That Does Not Require Blood-_

_Success_

Mikami tried speaking out loud again but her voice failed. She feel wetness in her throat and started to cough. Soon enough, rather than the burning and painful situation she was in, a cold started to sweep over her body. She could no longer feel Tamura's shaking grip under her body.

_Confirmed_

_-Acquiring Cold Resistance-_

_Success_

Do To Acquiring Heat And Cold Resistances, Skill Has Evolved To [Heat Fluctuation Resistance]

At that moment When her brain cells where truly on the edge of death a quick thought overcame her. She spit out a mouth full of blood and looked up and the shaken by above her. "Hey if by any ch….chance I actually die, I leave my PC to you. D..drown it in the bath and electrocute it to completely e-eliminate the data…" She was a lonely woman, what could she say. Nobody needed to know what she did in her spare time. At the same time she felt pity for herself for that being the only matter of importance in her life.

_Confirmed_

_-Eliminating Data By Electrocution-_

_..._

_No Information Available Unable To Comply_

_Action Failed_

_Taking Substitute Measures, Acquiring Electrical Resistance_

_Success_

_Acquiring Paralysis Resistance_

_Success_

For a moment, Mikami was staring blankly as if unable to believe what she heard. Maybe it was the blood loss. Tamura's shaky voice filled her ears, slightly fading in and out. "Ha, You were always a little on the weird side you know? But will do. And I just wanted to show off my fiance to my junior i looked up to and-" She cut him off and used the last bit of her strength to pat his hand on her shoulder. "M…...make her happy. Y-yeah?" With the last bit of energy she had, that's the last thing Mikami Satoru said.

And just like that, Mikami Satoru died.

But at that moment, Mikami Satoru's soul had linked with a demon of a different world, within the same time and space that had mysteriously appeared. A small dimensional crack that couldn't be seen with the eye. The soul attached itself to the mass of magic essence that appeared from the crack. The magic essence became the foundation of creating the demon and the body, that was linked to the will of Mikami Satoru.

Overcoming the astronomically unlikely probability of occurrence, Mikami Satoru was being reincarnated as a demon in another world.

Once again fleeting thought flickered through her mind. An ordinary life with nothing much to talk about. Graduated from a university, entered a major company as a general contractor, currently 37 years old and still living alone. No love life. Still a virgin. To think I'm leaving for another world whilst still having unused parts on my body...her girl must be weeping as well. How sad.

If anything, If she's born again, maybe she should be super aggressive. Live a wildlife feasting on others like those extremely popular women do. But then again i wouldn't be able to sink that low. Huh. If only.

_Confirmed_

_Acquiring Unique Skill [Predator]_

_Success_

Speaking of herself she wasn't that far from turning 40 years old. If being a virgin at 30 makes her a magician then she was so close to becoming a sage. Even a great sage wouldn't be just a dream. Then again maybe she's going to far on that thought process.

_Confirmed_

_Acquiring Extra Skill [Sage]_

_Success_

_Continuing, Evolving Extra Skill [Sage] Into Unique Skill [Great Sage]_

But honestly what is with that weird voice that been talking for awhile now? What's even happening. Hearing mocking voices as i'm dying. So messed up. Whilst thinking mocking thoughts toward the voice she's just heard, she starts to feel her consciousness fade. So this is what is like to actually die huh? It's not as lonely as she'd imagined.

Those were the last thoughts of Mikami Satoru before she left the world fully.

**Alrighty so thoughts? This chapter is just one of those sucky ones you just gotta get out of the way ya know. Next chapter will be more into the story. :)))) Please let me know what your expecting, or how you feel about the story to come?**


	2. Starting out

**I'm back! Its short yes, but its quick. ****Also if you notice something please let me know. I don'****t**** actually reread these before I post chapters, which is bad yes, but I still do it. **

**Things will pick up withing the next few chapters.**

**If you have any further questions let me know! I ****answered**** the ****previous**** two reviews at the end.**

It was rather...dark.

Mikami felt slight panic take over as she realized she couldn't see a thing. Where was this? Rather, what happened? If she remembered correctly she was dying and then heard a strange voice. She felt the haziness fade away.

Her name was Mikami Satoru. A 37 year old plain woman. She recalls the pain of being stabbed and nearly felt the panic rise even more before she shoved it down. Now wasn't the time to panic. Attempting to regain her senses and take in what's going on she tried once more to open her eyes. Not really knowing what she should do, she tried to lift a hand to scratch her head, only to find that her hand aren't responding either.

How disorienting. Attempting to concentrate on her body, she realized she felt no pain. She didn't feel cold, or hot actually, just...comfortable. Actually quite cozy oddly enough. Checking the rest of her limbs nearly sent her into another full blown anxiety attack. She couldn't feel, or let alone move a single finger. Nothing she did gave any reaction. It's not as if she would lose her limbs over getting stabbed so what in the world was going on?

Fear gripped her heart. It's as though she had entered a vegetative state or something. Even though her awareness doesn't seem affected whatsoever, maybe her nerves had been severed so therefore she couldn't move? That didn't even make sense. Yet at the same time maybe it does? She's not a medical professional.

Of fucking course that's how this would turn out. No doubt this was a disaster. To think she was actually saved and just had to become a vegetable that can only think. She must have done something wrong in her past life. A human locked up in darkness would go insane like this. Furthermore, she wouldn't even be able to attempt to kill herself to escape this hell.

Wait.

Even though she couldn't feel her limbs, she still felt something oddly enough. She calmed as she tried to concentrate on the feeling that just cut off her thoughts. Focusing further on the sensation of actually touching something, she realized it actually felt like grass. Grass? Really? It almost felt like grass was gently brushing the side of her stomach. Occasionally, she could feel the pointy ends prod her at times.

Feeling slight relief at being able to feel something. Even then, she was still trapped in this strange darkness. Despite this, she tried to move her body further into the grass, attempting to 'feel' something else. To her surprise, she actually moved. Or rather slithered? Rolled? What.

At this moment She knew for a fact, that she was not on top of a hospital bed. Mainly because the area below where she believed was her stomach, she felt something rugged, kind of like a rock. She had no clue what to think about this situation. On top of that, she couldn't see anything. Which would probably help bring some clarity to the situation. Maybe. Well seeing that she couldn't hear anything as well, it's likely she had gone deaf. Though not being able to feel her head, she still tried to direct her consciousness further through the grass. She knew she was moving as she could feel herself moving through the grass.

Realizing another thing- she couldn't smell anything. The smell of grass, or dirt, or something should be in the air, yet there was nothing to her. Perhaps she has lost her sense of smell as well? This is so strange. A faint sense of suspicion came over her. The shape of her body felt strange. The more she moved the more she got a sense of how she was moving. It actually reminded her faintly of those weird jelly-like blobs on tv. Or kind of like a big blob of...slime? That seemed to fit more.

As much as she wanted to push the thought out of the way, it seemed to actually fit the size she felt. Or maybe this grass is just really tall. Maybe it would be safe if she just thought that for now. If anything she should try the one more of her senses. Well then. It seemed as though she couldn't feel her mouth, let alone know where it was at the moment. Jeez it really felt like she was a little ball of nothing at the moment.

_Will you use the Unique Skill [Predator]?_

_-YES / NO-_

Whoa what the hell? This robotic like female voice sounded through her mind. That was certainly not her. Having felt herself rise slightly, and from the new texture she was on she could only assume she was on a different type of plant. Feeling herself slide along the soft larger leaf, she wondered if that strange voice was talking about. What's a unique skill? Whatever that voice said it sounded kind of scary. This was all pretty scary actually.

She mused that maybe she had actually passed away and this isn't some really strange dream. Deciding she didn't want to play along with whatever the fuck was happening, she tried to voice out a no. Before she remembered she couldn't speak. But then again maybe the voice was just in her mind so just needed to think the answer. She basically shouted 'NO' in her mind. No response. She didn't hear anything for awhile after that.

Suddenly she felt the big leaf she was on start to dissolve, and it crossed her mind that she was consuming it? That's the feeling that washed over her. She dropped to the ground as the plant totally dissolved into her 'stomach'. Well then. That was strange. She actually felt satisfied for some reason as that's the most she's felt sensation-wise after realizing most of her senses where gone. She concentrated and felt the grass underneath her start to dissolve as well. This was kind of fun. Every time anything started to dissolve it kind of resulted in this weird crackling sensation inside.

She started to consume everything she could find now. But from what she's feeling, that strange pant and grass seem to be the only thing around. She imagined being in a large field and mowing it down like some farm animal. Trying to get her mid off this weird situation she kept on eating. Never once felt full.

She could tell that weeks have passed. She couldn't tell from the daylight but the sensation of the air changed. All she's been doing is eating. And eating. She was so bored. Nothing to do. Feeling as though she was going insane, all she could do was eat everything she came across. Rocks, plants, and grass. It was strange actually. Once she realized there must not be any other creatures around by the fact that nothing has killed her yet. She realized she could slightly 'sense' what she's around but nothing else.

Having not heard that strange voice again, she actually felt somewhat lonely. Nothing she's not used to, but it was really tearing her mental state down as there has been no change in her routine. And even worse! She realized that she couldn't sleep. After trying for a long time, drowsiness wouldn't take hold. Even hunger! After becoming bored from eating, she decided to see if she could feel hunger, so she went days without eating as well. Nothing. Her stomach never growled.

After that she vigorously went back to eating what she could find from boredom. All she knew was absorption and decomposition. It didn't take long for her to actually feel the decomposition of the things she was eating. She had no clue what for. And even weirder, she did not excrete at any time. It kind of weirded her out. Not once in the many weeks she's been in this place has she discharged any excrement whatsoever. If she really was a slime, then it shouldn't be unusual, but honestly, where does everything that she's harvested disappear to?

_Answer_

_-It is being stores in the stomach provided by the Unique Skill [Predator]. Furthermore, the current amount of space being used is less than 1%-_

Oh goodness she actually got a response. She felt herself bounce a little from the slight scare. Wait, she had never actually used the skill? She had never replied but she still said a clear 'NO'.

_Answer_

_-The Unique Skill [Predator] is not being used. It is set so that substances taken into the body will automatically stowed inside the 'stomach'. This function is optional, and may be changed.-_

The weird voice was actually soothing to her frayed mind at the moment. Something different. Something much needed. Leaving that aside though, how in the world does that work? What happens when you use the skill itself?

_Answer_

_-Unique Skill [Predator] effects-_

_ Predation: Draws targets into the 'Stomach'. However, if the target is a sentient creature, the probability of success decreases._

_Affected Targets: Not limited to organic matter and inorganic matter, as it also affects skills and magic._

_Analysis: Able to analyze and research targets affected by Predation. Craft-able items can be produced. Copies of materials can be produced. Upon succeeding in analyzing the technique formula, he targeted skill or magic can be acquired._

_Stomach: Stores targets affected by Predation. Also able to stare materials produced through Analysis. Anything stored in the 'Stomach' will be unaffected by time._

_Mimesis: Able to mimic appearance of target affected by Predation, gaining equal ability to the target. However, limited to targets that have been Successfully analyzed for information._

_Isolation: Stores harmful elements that are unable to be analyzed. Targets are rendered harmless and converted to magical energy._

_Those are the explanations for the main abilities.-_

Ah shit. This was a lot of information. She hasn't been this confused in a long time. Those abilities though. They sounded amazing. Yet at the same time those sounded like nothing a slime should have. And this voice! What the hell is it? She knows that she may be going crazy but, come on.

_Answer_

_-It is the effects of the Unique Skill [Great Sage]. As a result of establishing this ability, performing swift responses has become possible-_

Great Sage huh…. It was that weird annoying voice earlier but at this time it looks like it's going to be extremely useful. I'm definitely going to have o be using this from now on. Frankly it makes this situation a little easier. Hell even if the voice really does turn out to be an auditory hallucination that she invented. For the first time in days she felt her heart grow ever so lighter.

**Status**

**Name: Mikamia Satoru**

**Species: Slime**

**Titles: None**

**Magic: None\**

**Skills: Unique Skill [Great Sage], Unique Skill [Predator], Slime Inherent Skills [Dissolution, Absorption, Self Regeneration]**

**Resistance:Heat Fluctuation Resistance, Physical Attack Resistance, Pain immunity, Electrical Resistance, Paralysis Resistance.**

**So it will get better I promise. Just give the gal some time. Haven't been able to do much yet. Chapters will be fairly small for the time being.**

**Response to Reviews:**

**pinkdog16: There will be times. I mean there are some points in which Rimuru gives way too much slack. I'm always down for a more violent or darker MC.**

**ninetailspup: Thank you! This will be off off the light novel and anime! I just finished the anime, and am about the read the light novel. Haven't had a chance to read the manga yet. So far taking most instanced from the light novel and anime. **


	3. Well Shit

**Back! Sorry this took so long. Some actual interaction this chapter so whoot whoot. **

**Enjoy!**

It's been ninety days since she's been in this new world. The amazing skill she had discovered while back was so useful even for the smallest things. If anything that new skill has taught her a ton about this new world. The start of this day, the skill actually informed her that it's been fully established. By established, apparently that means getting attached to this world? Apparently it took that long for the skill to attach the into her soul.

Plus the voice she became accustomed too, said something about hijacking the Voice of the World? That threw her for a loop out of everything. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed this was a really really weird skill. As she was just recently informed that the 'Voice of the World' was only heard in case of events such as changes occurring in the world, the acquisition of skills. Or even evolution. Apparently this skill was hijacking that voice. This world was pretty weird.

Something else she learned being the skills she had received where rarities. Skills are only acquired when the world acknowledges a certain growth in an individual. On the other hand, evolution is supposedly something totally out of reach for the normal man. Again, even if she only vaguely understood this, she had no other choice but to come to terms with it.

Although 'Great Sage has become able to reply instantly to her questions, in the end it remains passive and does not possess a will of its own. If she doesn't ask it something first, it won't speak to her at all. That being slightly regrettable, she's still quite happy since now even a one-way conversation is possible. She may be used to being alone in her old life, but she had used work as a way of being social. There were times before she received her new job, it was almost impossible to get her out of her slump of an anti-social haze.

Another thing is that she found the reason she didn't need food nor sleep. If a slime in this world manages to absorb magic essence, it will no longer require food. In areas where magic essence is low in concentration, monsters or small animals must be absorbed to replenish your essence. Normally stronger monster reside in the areas with more magical essence. What his means s that in her current location, the amount of magic essence is so dense that she doesn't actually require food.

Now for the act of sleep, the body of a slime is an aggregation of entirely identical cells. Every single one of these cells, at the same time even, can act as brain cells, nerves, and muscles. Therefor, the cells responsible for her thought process are able to rest in cycles, rendering sleep unnecessary. That also lead her to ask about where in the world her memories are stored. This got the reply of something close to some data and PC explanation. She had no clue how that worked though.

Being a little excited about learning all this new information, she felt childish glee when she learned of magic usage in this world. Though she had to merge her two skills, Analysis, from 'Predator' and Parallel Calculation from 'Great Sage'. That led her of course wanting to play around with it. Concentrating on the grass and plants she's been feasting on, she decided to use her skill.

_Analysis Complete_

_-Hipokute grass: Raw Material for salves and potions. Only grows in places rich in magic essence. Infusing its sap with magic essence will create restorative medicine. Grinding the leaves and infusing the powder with magic essence will create a salve that can seal wounds.-_

Goodness. What she thought were random plans and weeds, ended up being something so amazingly useful. She immediately began creating restorative medicines and salves. Though really, the production proceeded f its own accord inside my body, so she technically doesn't do much. She's not too sure of the medicine quality since there's nothing to compare to, but 'Great Sage' said is was High Quality. Guess that's something at the very least.

Of course there were some regular weeds, but most were those plants. She resolved in mowing down every blade of grass and leaf she came by. At the same time continued creating restorative potions inside her 'stomach'.

After all is said and done though, in the end she's still blindly doing these things in the dark. Plant harvesting was pretty much the only thing she could do. During this time, she had completely forgot about being cautious. Partially putting the blame of this on her passive companion that got her carried away in excitement. Plus I haven't felt any danger to her life, as she hasn't found a hint of another creature so far. At any rate she was totally caught off guard.

Suddenly she felt herself drop. The feeling of dropping off something pretty high actually. Well maybe that's do to her being so small. Almost immediately she felt a strange feeling overcome her. The feeling of becoming lighter….or heavier? Wait, was this actually water? She hadn't felt rain or a puddle whatsoever that she knew of this entire time. She was careless. Before falling in she had assumed she was in a cave of sorts from the terrain she was moving over, therefore not expecting water.

She figured it must be an underground lake of some sort. She can't believe she got so excited and basically started 'running' around in the dark. She felt panic overcome her as she realized she had no limbs to move or swim to the surface. Shit. What the hell was she supposed to do? She was suffocating without air and soon enough she would probably die again and she really really couldn't handle dying a second time and-

Wait she didn't even breath. Oh good God. Her panic immediately dropped and exasperation took its place. She was such an idiot. That still left the question though. How was she to get out of this water? Honestly, she could barely feel if she was still sinking, floating, or what. This was annoying.

If anything couldn't she just suck in water and project it out? The actual action was almost natural. Her plan was quite excellent if she said so herself. She started to absorb a bunch of water unknowing that the water level dropped exceedingly afterwards. Suddenly she rejected all the water at once. The sense of moving fast was exhilarating.

_-Skill [Hydraulic Propulsion] has been acquired.-_

Feeling her body accelerate, she suddenly got the feeling it may have been a good thing she couldn't see her surroundings. In her blindness she could only feel the frightful movements. She was never one for those scary rides at festivals and such. Well then again, not being able to see is kind of also freaking herself out at the moment. All she could picture was being on one of those insanely fast rides that it felt like you were about to slip or fall out of your seat and go hurtling to your death. While back then she was fairly safe, at the moment that was no so.

She seriously wanted to knock herself out right now, having had plenty of time to think about this before she tried this. She really needed to think things ahead. Suddenly she felt her body come to a halt as it slammed against something. There wasn't any pain? That should have been extremely painful. There should be some injury. Why is it with everything minimal that happens, she has a hundred new questions…

_-Answer: As a result of acquiring Pain Immunity, pain does not occur. The damage received had been reduced due to the Physical Attack Resistance skill. Total damage to body is at 10%. Slime inherent skill [Self Regeneration] has been activated. Will you allow assistance from the Unique Skill [Predator]?-_

_Yes/No_

So even though there's no pain, there is actual damage. Well kind of makes since. This could actually be a disadvantage as well as a positive thing. Yet she can still detect abnormalities then this might not be too bad. But she'd not entirely sure what assistance she would need the Predator skill for. Deciding to go along with it she replied with a mental 'yes'.

In that moment, it felt as if a portion of her body totally diminished. Almost immediately after, the original volume of her body generally started to returned. Ah, so Predation was used on the damaged part, which was then analyzed and then repaired. How convenient. She kind of wanted to see just how much body volume can be reduced before that action becomes impossible. Then again she doesn't want to be in a forceful situation in which she finds out.

Seems that she still wasn't able to use any of that restorative medicine so far. Well in any case, though 10% of her body was damaged, which should be a serious injury, it only took a few minutes to fully recover. If anything the next time she is damaged she's going to try and use a restorative potion as soon as possible to see if it boosts the process.

After confirming her body condition returning to normal, she started to try and check her surroundings. Not really being able to tell if there are any dangerous monsters in the vicinity sure was bothersome though. Even if she escaped from the water, it wouldn't be a surprise if a monster that couldn't cross water lived in this place.

She began to slightly inch forward, not really knowing which direction to go in here. Suddenly a loud voice filled her head. '**Can you hear me, little one?'**

No matter how she looks at she's obviously the little one. Rather than a voice, it was like a thought was directly transmitted into her. Which is even stranger because normally a creature should speak first and then try other ways of communicating. Well she doesn't have ears so maybe something was trying to communicate to her and just couldn't hear it.

**'Oi! Can you hear me? You would be wise to ****answer****!'**

_'Yes I can hear you loud and clear loud asshole.'_ Jeez it felt like the voice was screaming in her mind. It immediately grated her nerves as the only voice she's used to is that robotic female voice from her skill, not a loud male voice. Plus since she can't communicate whatever creature she's finally encountered is probably going to kill her anyways.

**'Ha...haha! To go as far as to call me an asshole. You have some fine nerve! I had thought to show some courtesy to the first visitor in a log while, but you seem to have a death wish!'**

Ah shit, it actually heard her. And the fact that she can send replies, with only her thoughts though! If only she was told this in the first place she wouldn't have ended up offending anyone. Still having no clue as to who or what she was dealing with, she should play this safe and apologize. She concentrated trying to put forth a clearer thought.

_'__Please excuse me! I wasn't aware how to answer, so a carelessly through something. I am truly sorry! I must also mention, my eyes are not in a working condition i am unable to see who i am speaking with.'_ Hopefully that will work better and help clear this situation up. She buried the thought that this thing/person/creature may actually be an asshole being as most people are.

**'Fufufu. Fuhaha. Fuahahahaha!'**

The sudden explosion laughter scared the hell out of her. Three different stages of laughter. Magnificent and slightly unsettling.

**'Interesting. I thought you had spoken after having seen my form, but i see you are sightless. Basically, the slime species are low-level monsters that do nothing but endlessly repeat three actions, absorption, replication, and regeneration. They rarely ever leave their own territory.'**

So far it seems she's caught this things interest instead of anger thankfully. At any rate, this is her first contact. Her first real conversation in her new slime life. She definitely wants to proceed in a friendly manner. If it goes well she may learn a few things.

**'I thought it was strange for a slime to challenge me with an insult. Judging by the abnormal speed of your regenerative ability, are you a Named monster, or perhaps, a Unique monster?'**

If she had hands she knew she would have scratched her head in confusion._ 'Named? Unique? I apologize, I don't really understand what you mean. To tell you the truth, it's only been 3 or so months since I was born.'_

The booming voice echoed once more. Thankfully no longer grating her nerves.

**'Hm... The moment you gained a sense of self, you could no longer be considered an ordinary slime. A monster that was given a 'name' is a Named, but its if its only been that long since our birth then that seems unlikely. So then you must be a unique.'**

_'__Then what does Unique refer to?'_

**'A unique monster is ****referencing**** to something of a mutated ****specimen**** that possesses abnormal abilities. It rarely happens, but they are sometimes born in locations rich in magic essence. Ah so that may be what it is, you were born from the mass of magic energy that leaked from me.'**

She goes over the thought in her head and thinks it over. So to sum it all up, magic essence had leaked out from this man/thing/creature, and this place was dense in magic essence. Then, the magic essence had gathered into a focal point leading to the birth of a slime- which was her.

**'During this 300 years, there was nothing, not even demons, that could approach me. Seeing as how you were born from my magical power, it only makes sense that you could be near me!'**

Oh what in the hell. This is so weird. _**'Wait so does that make you my father?'**_

**'****Absolutely not! Not all demons can reproduce as there are many various species. I am unable to reproduce so i could not be your father.'**

That made absolutely no sense to her. How could a species survive if they could not reproduce? She swore that confused the living hell out of her._ '__Well if there is the ability to be born from a mass of magic essence, isn't there no need from reproduction? Why does this only happen for some species?'_

**'I must say you are quite ****intelligent**** for a slime. For normal demons, just possessing the ability to think is uncommon in itself. While inferior, there are species that are capable of reproducing. Some prime examples include goblins, orcs, and ****lizard men****. These species are special even among demons. They are called demi-humas. Among then, there are a few that ally themselves with humans. They are the elves, hobbits, and dwarves, all from the fairy race. To put it simply, demi-humans that ally with the 'Majin' are called demons, while the demi-humans allying with the humans are recognized as part of the human race- or rather culture. The representative of the demons capable of reproduction, are these demi-humans. From my point of view,, those existences are nothing more than trash!'**

**'Also 'Majin' is genetic term referring to those who are born from magic essence, demons that have undergone mutation, and those that evolved from animals or demon beasts. Their special traits are intelligence and reproductive ability. It should also be known that they greatly differ by the individual. Among them of course there are mutated superior class Majin, which are an extremely chaotic and diverse bunch.'**

**'As for the reason i cannot reproduce, it's because i do not need to. I am a 'Perfect Being', and also only one of four existing dragons in the world. Storm Dragon Verudora,, is what they call me. To myself there is no such thing as a life-span nor body! I am a pure mass of magic essence, and so long as I retain will, I am indestructible! Fu-hahahahaha!'**

No need to laugh so loudly… So the point is, because he's immortal there's no need for children? She's absolutely grateful for the long explanation, but there is also something that shouldn't be overlooked. Storm Dragon Verudora? Dragon? Despite being a little freaked out because he was no doubt dangerous and also being in this form, she was still a lady. She knew when to graciously act. Plus that explanation just felt ominous to her.

_'__So that's how it is! For such a superb and understandable explanation, I give you my utmost sincere gratitude! If anything, I should be on my way soon though, you don't mind?'_ She started slowly slinking away from the voice when the voice rose and stopped her. Dammit.

'**Wait! I have told you much about myself, this time it should it not be your turn?'**

Of course it wouldn't be that easily. Talk about herself huh? If she were to tell him that she was little really reincarnated as a slime, and from another world, would he even believe that? It's obvious he's a tad suspicious of her high intelligence as a slime and she knows she can't fool him with vague answers. Plus God forbid he think he's attempting to deceive him and end up killing just because. This was not how she thought her first attempt at socializing would go in this world. Oh well, if he doesn't believe me, that's that. She decided to spill everything that has happened so far.

_'__So, a little about me- I'm not really from this world.'_

**Well It's something. I don't feel the groove yet ya feel me? Later on when we get into the story itself and past the beginning it will get better i promise XD Anyways Let me know how you feel? Like it? Hate it? Questions?**

**Review Replies:**

**Pinkdog16: Thanks for the second review! And no worries! I feel the same. Sometimes you gotta get brutal to show em who's boss lol. Eh not a spoiler so no worries**

**ninetailspup: Hell yeah. If anything I'm getting deeper and deeper into the series and i keep coming up with a shit ton of ideas and its killing me because since this is the beginning of the story, I can still twist it suddenly to fit a new idea, which isn't always the best course of action! Ah well. As long as its an alright plot. Anyways, thanks for the second review!**


End file.
